herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eve (Black Cat)
Eve is one of the main characters in the manga and anime series Black Cat. She is voiced by Misato Fukuen in the Japanese Version and Brina Palencia also voices Tearju Lunatique, Ciel Phantomhive, Rei Ayanami, Shirayuki, Isuzu Sohma, Tony Tony Chopper, Tamama, Holo, Ennis, Ryōko Ōkami, Ibuki Mioda, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita and Yumi Azusa in the English Version. History Manga Eve was created as a clone of a young scientist by the name of Tearju Lunatique, the lead scientist of Torneo Rudman's research on nanotechnology to be one of many living weapons. Since her creation she was raised inside Torneo Rudman's mansion and laboratory with no known interaction with the outside world. Eventually comes across Train and Sven when Train stops her from completing Torneo Rudman's orders to kill all of the minions he dubs too incompetent. Anime In the anime Eve was originally created to be part of a project dubbed Eden which was meant to bring about a utopia by fusing all humanity with it's own nanotechnology but upon reconsideration most of the scientists including Tearju Lunatique came to agree it was too dangerous and morally unethical. However Torneo Rudman hearing of the potential of nanites creating bio-weapons arranged the kidnapping of the infant Eve and the destruction of the lab killing most of the scientists involved. Eve was raised with no idea what the outside world was like and occasionally to kill anyone who Torneo Rudman felt failed too often. After first meeting Train who is pointing a gun at her, the only response she gives is that she can smell blood on him. Not long after Sven jumps up to act as a human shield and asks why Train would wish to kill a little girl before both Sven and Train both are forced to retreat. Eventually she meets Sven in the park and he buys her a ice cream cone as a treat much to her delight. As the two site and bond Sven promises he will keep her safe and allow her to grow up to be more than a weapon. Soon Sven goes to buy her some real food (a hot dog) Rudman's men come and are able to retrieve Eve. As Sven goes to save Eve and Train is sent by Chronos to kill her again Rudman eventually attaches a chip that turns her that allows another entity to take over her body. However Sven risks his life to free Eve from the entity's control though he is stabbed by Eve's possessed body leaving him in critical condition. While Rudman dies due to having a mental breakdown and reentering his burning research lab, Eve is shown upset and slightly scared only for Sven to still try to defend her before Train can kill her to which Train agrees he will not kill her. Over time Eve helps nurse Sven back to health. While she and Sven watch fireworks Even can sense Train and both find Train near dead. As Eve and Sven nurse Train back to health, when Sven leaves to get supplies Train wakes up and they have a argument which upsets Eve when he reminds her of how she killed people as well. While she runs off in tears Sven returns and scolds Train pointing out how Eve was the one taking care of him. Once Train finds Eve he protects her from two other chronos numbers and joins Eve and Sven's group. Eventually on a mission to stop the terrorist group the Apostles of the Stars and their leader Creed Diskenth she defeats and convinces Leon to return to his old life and loved ones. Once Train defeats Creed but refuses to kill him Eve uses her nanites to destroy all of Creeds immortality nanites to render him completely mortal despite Creeds pleas to remain immortal or to at least kill him which Train points out Creed will have to live the rest of his life as only another "mortal". In the anime only arc featured at the end Eve overhears Sven say he wants to give Eve a normal life and how he will try to find her a new home which upsets Eve deeply. Running off to be alone Eve is captured by Doctor who is working with the Zero Numbers so that they can fuse her with Eden and recreate the world in their image. Eve once hooked up is manipulated by Adam in an imaginary world by having her attack what appears to be serpents that are attacking them which in reality were merely aircrafts attacking Eden. However Eve quickly gets distracted by fireworks and other distractions made by Sven so Train and others can save Eve from being completely absorbed much to Adams annoyance. Eventually Eve is freed which caused the destruction of Eden and the Zero Numbers. We last see her being with Sven wondering where Train is only for them to agree its likely they will find him eventually. Personality Due to her time living with Torneo Rudman she was raised to be able to kill people on his whim and was shown to be rather submissive due to his abusive and demanding nature. However once she meets Sven she shows herself to be naive to the world around her and has desire to understand it better. While she still speaks in a emotionless tone more often than not, Eve does show a competitive side when around Train and is shown to be determined to capture their bounty. Eve is shown to be very fond of fireworks and reading books as she is often seen reading when not on a mission. Appearance Eve in the both versions has long blonde hair and her eyes are a light magenta. In the manga she is described as a young teenager (eleven and thirteen) while the anime portrays her as being seven years old. Eve's typical attire often had her a mix of typical feminine clothing though she seems to prefer her clothing to be black. Powers Eve's powers are due to her body being infused with nanites that she can control originally she could only transform certain parts of her at a time but near the end she is able to transform more of her body into any weapon she chooses though it does wear her out much faster. She has been shown to be able to transform her arms and hair into hammers, shields and even blades. Even when she turned her hair into microblades she was able to cut through solid steel. Eve is also shown to be able to turn her own skin into a steel like substance, transform her legs into a mermaids tail and even sprout wings to allow her to fly. Other powers shown are that she was able to destroy the last of Creed Diskenth's immortality nanites (code named: God's Breath in the manga) and in the manga shoot a nonfatal projectiles in the shape of feathers made from incomplete nanites (dubbed Feather Bullet). Relationships Train Heartnet - At first both are overall indifferent but as times goes on the two start to soften up around one another and grow close. Train will often call Eve "princess" in a joking matter. That said Eve in the manga seems to desire to replace Train as Sven's partner and in the anime seems to desire to out do him in capturing their bounty. Sven Vollfied - Due to Sven being the first person to show Eve kindness she is has a high opinion and see's him as a father figure overall. Due to this Eve desires to protect Sven and has been shown upset at the idea of having to leave him to live a normal life in the anime. The anime however implies Eve may have a small crush on Sven. Trivia *Eve's appearance, powers and original voice actor was reused later for a Golden Darkness (commonly known as Yami) in the manga and anime To Love Ru along with its sequels. Eventually it is even revealed Golden Darkness' real name is in fact Eve. Both are created by a person named Tearju Lunatique who appears identical in both series and illustrated by the same artist. *Kentaro Yabuki has admitted when he was trying to come up with Eve's name he was trying to think of a name that gave the impression of purity and innocence. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes